Un moment dans la peau de
by Dr. River D. Holmes
Summary: Un recueil d'OS sur les personnages de Sherlock. Des instants de vies, post et pré Reichenbach... Ils peuvent verser parfois dans l'humour, parfois dans le drame, tantôt mêler ceci pour obtenir une atmosphère douce-amère ou devenir... surprenants. Enfin, je vous laisse découvrir... Bonne lecture!


**Merci d'avoir cliqué!  
Les personnages de Sherlock ne m'appartiennent évidement pas.**  
**Rating T parce que bah... Lisez et vous verrez par vous-même :3**  
**  
**

* * *

Dans la pièce sombre, l'air chargé d'humidité lourde rapportait la rumeur des rues londoniennes, il faisait lentement bouger les toiles d'araignée et virevolter les grains de poussière... Mais pas un de ces derniers n'osait s'approcher. Ils semblaient le fuir, terrifiés par tant de noirceur. Et ils avaient raison de fuir... Même l'obscurité semblait rechigner à envelopper James Moriarty, tant il se drapait si bien des ténèbres teintées de folie qui suintaient de chacun des pores de sa peau. Assit par terre, des écouteurs vissés dans ses oreilles diffusant une chanson des Bee Gees ,il arborait un sourire extatique et malsain... Ses yeux sombres étaient illuminés d'une lueur faisant froid dans le dos ainsi que d'un autre éclat... Celui ,froid et métallique, d'un couteau parfaitement aiguisé ,reposant sur le vieux parquet grinçant. L'homme le saisit quasi religieusement avant de caresser d'un doigt rêveur et possessif le tranchant de sa lame... Il se fit pensif... Tout dans la salle sembla retenir son souffle. Une atmosphère faussement calme, instable comme Jim, régnait. Un silence sous-entendant la violence s'enroulait nerveusement autour des meubles, prenant sa source dans le corps de l'homme. Un silence de mort... Après quelques secondes, enfin, il tourna lentement sa tête d'un mouvement reptilien vers une masse disposée non-loin de là. Sa nouvelle victime. Son sourire se fit amusé.

Il rampa vers elle et, avec une nonchalance et une lenteur appuyée, approcha son couteau de la peau si fragile. Il l'effleura doucement -presque tendrement- avec... Il appuya ensuite la pointe contre la surface lisse et la perça, déchirant la fine pellicule. Un liquide vint perler aux bords de la plaie et couler sur sa main... Il porta cette dernière à ses lèvres et le goûta avec émerveillement, tandis que la lueur de folie dans son regard s'accentuait. L'araignée traça avec une douceur maniaque dans la chair, la tailladant cruellement... Le supplice de sa victime dura longtemps, les sillons qu'inscrivait le psychopathe étant précis . Et ce dernier perfectionniste et légèrement sadique.

Enfin, après avoir tracé des formes constituées de courbes et de lignes droites, il détacha avec application et affection les lambeaux de chair du corps. Le liquide ,vengeur, coula lentement le long de ses mains, pour les tâcher à jamais -comme l'ont fait tant d'autres avant- puis s'écrasa en gouttelettes fines sur le sol. James contempla alors son œuvre morbide quelques instants, en penchant la tête sur le côté, comme un enfant. L'air vibra de tension et sembla commencer à vouloir s'enfuir ,et laisser ainsi s'asphyxier cet être humain sans l'être... Les secondes s'étirèrent lorsqu'alors, soudainement, une grimasse de mépris plissa le visage du criminel consultant avant de celui-ci n'envoie sa victime valdinguer plus loin en poussant un cri de rage.

Ce n'était pas parfait... Tout devait bien tomber dans les contes, et tout devais être parfait pour la Chute. Il laissa négligemment tomber les pelures de la pomme par terre ,avant d'essuyer le jus de ses mains et de se lever pour en chercher une autre dans le panier qui se trouvait sur une table non loin. Il devait encore s'entraîner. Les pelures, sur le parquet poussiéreux, étaient rouges comme le sang et avaient la forme de lettres.

« I O U ».

* * *

**HEY LES GENS! Merci de lire ces lignes! :D **

**J'espère que cet OS vous a plu! Pour la petite histoire, l'idée m'est venue en révisant... Je me suis amusé à tracer un "I O U" sur une pomme sauf que... Ce n'était pas très facile ^^" Je me suis alors fait la réflexion que Moriarty avait certainement dû s'entraîner avant... *Tilt***  
**"OMFG JE DOIS EN FAIRE UN OS!"**

**Celui-ci sera suivit par d'autres dans différents styles... :3 (Je tiens à préciser que je suis une disciple de Moffat ._. Vous allez avoir droit à des FEEEEEEELS :3 ) **  
**Encore merci de m'avoir lu et à bientôt j'espère! SAYONARA! **

**PS: Une review? *yeux de cocker***


End file.
